Robin Leishman
"Hi, I'm DI Robin Leishman, your new partner." - Robin Leishman to Audrey Anderson Robert Ephraim 'Robin' Leishman is the detective partner and cousin of Audrey Anderson, son of Ephraim and Helen Leishman, nephew of Christina Marshall and former detective partner of Alan Moffat. He was portrayed by Matthew Boyle in "The New Girl". Background Robin is originally from Stewart but grew up in Auchencladach, Strathlorneshire and attended the local High School with Claire Colbourne and later college and afterward joined the police force. His parents are Helen Marshall and Ephraim Leishman. His father worked at the local mental hospital as a psychiatric nurse before immigrating to Australia. Robin chose to stay behind. His godparents are the Laird and Lady of Glenardoch, Duncan and Martha MacAlister. Growing up, Robin spent a month each summer at his godparents estate. Personality Robin has very high levels of neuroticism, he is prone to react intensely to events with feelings that linger on for some time after which can sometimes affect his judgment. He has a healthy sense of skepticism a strong resolve, which makes him good at his job. He is also impulsive, acts almost immediately on impulse that if taken too far can produce undesirable consequences. He is an introvert, only keeping a small circle of friends in his life such as William Harwood and Rachel Bryson. Series One Episode 1.1 Robin first appears when he comes to greet his new superior, D.I. Audrey Anderson in the office. Together they head up the re-investigation of two deaths in Auchencladach . While at one of the crime scenes after splitting up Robin is attacked by Nathan Rush and knocked unconscious and Rush is subsequently killed by Anderson in self defense. A short time later Robin approaches Audrey with a photograph of him and Audrey from when Robin was born and the two realise they are related through their maternal families. Episode 1.2 Episode 1.3 Episode 1.4 Episode 1.5 Episode 1.6 Appearances Behind The Scenes *Robin Leishman was portryed by Matthew Boyle in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character was originally named Ethan Sheppard but was changed to Robin shortly before production. His name was later changed to Leishman in August 2015 to make his characters name more Scottish which comes from the great-grandfather of K. Ephraim Foreman, Neil Anderson Leishman. *The character is based on K. Ephraim Foreman . *The characters middle name comes from the father of John 'Ian' Jackson, Ephraim Jackson. *Robin was originally to be played by David Gray during the early stages of production but the role was given to Matthew Boyle instead. *Robin appears in all 6 episodes of the first series of Little Lies. *Casting description of Robin Leishman reads as: "Robin Leishman, a tall, stylish Strathlornie by-the-book detective who knows the local area like the back of his hand and has a kind heart but covers up his true emotions with sarcasm and a quiet personality. He is focused on advancing his career ." *John Jackson depicts a young Robin Leishman in a old photograph in the pilot. *Matthew Boyle's costume as Robin was based on that of Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos is Syfy's Haven. Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Series One Characters